


Choosing Option Number Two

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and David wake up somewhere they didn't go to sleep. They cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Option Number Two

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: Minor sexual content.

"Evan. Evan, wake up."

There was a moment of quiet where Evan relished the comfortable darkness behind his eyelids, and then his name again accompanied by a pair of cold hands pressed against his chest.

Evan opened his eyes, ready to tell David - because who else would be waking him up in the middle of the night in their quarters - that this better either be an emergency or some really urgent sex, when realized that the wooden ceiling he was looking up at was not the smooth metallic ceiling of Atlantis. He took a second to make sure that they hadn't been on an off-world mission, which they weren't because he'd spent all day in meetings and he distinctly remembered David pushing him into their bed that night.

"David?" Evan asked, his hand finding David's and holding on.

"What's going on?" David asked, his hand holding tight to Evan's. "How did we get here?"

Evan sat up and looked around. Their surroundings were incredibly familiar, but it just wasn't possible. "I don't know," he said. He was about to get out of the bed when he realized he had gone to sleep naked and there weren't any clothes in sight.

"Where are we?" David asked, his thin shoulders shivering in the cool air.

"Well. If I had to give an answer to that question, I'd say that this is my uncle's ice-fishing shack on Lake Simcoe, Canada," he said, looking at the wall calendar on the wall that declared it February 1981. "Earth."

"Brain damage?" David guessed. "Some kind of drug or ritual alien hypnosis? Maybe an adaptive stinger plant that has knocked us unconscious in order to feed on us?"

Evan turned and stared, looking as incredulous as he could while naked. It didn't help that almost all of those things had happened to an expedition member at one point or another. "Then I'm hallucinating."

"How do you know it's not my hallucination?" David asked.

"It's my uncle's ice-fishing shack," Evan pointed out. "Therefore it's probably my hallucination."

"Well, what if I'm not a hallucination and I'm really here too? I don't feel like a hallucination," David said. He pinched himself and winced. Then he reached over and pinched Evan's upper arm.

"Ow!" Evan said, knocking David's hand away. "If I was hallucinating, why would you feel like a hallucination? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose?"

"For the time being can we assume that neither of us are hallucinations?" David asked.

"If it would make you feel better," Evan allowed, not seeing how it really mattered one way or the other.

"It would," David said, burrowing deeper beneath the blankets.

Evan rolled his eyes but pulled the blankets up so that David's shoulders were covered. "Fine. We're both here. Now what?"

David rolled onto his back and made a show of looking around the small space. "Well. As far as I can see we've got two options. We could look around the shack and try the door to see if we can get out. And once we get outside, I'm assuming it will be pretty cold."

"The warmest I can ever remember being on one of these trips is negative twelve degrees Celsius," Evan said. He shivered reflexively at the memory of his oldest cousin chasing him onto the ice while they were both in nothing more than pajamas.

"So, pretty damn cold. And we're naked." David said, nodding as seriously as a naked person could. "On the other hand, we're naked."

Evan nodded, not quite seeing how that merited an _on the other hand_.

"We're naked, and we're not on Atlantis. Or even if we are, we don't know that and our bodies probably are just hanging out in the infirmary while Doctor Beckett tries to wake us up." When Evan's expression didn't change, David pulled one of his hands out from under the blankets and made a circular motion.

"Oh," Evan said a moment later when he got what David was trying to tell him. "No interruptions."

"No calls from Colonel Sheppard or Doctor Weir," David added.

"No Wraith attacks or sudden explosions," Evan said with a grin, warming to the idea.

David's grin mirrored Evan's. "Exactly. So, our first option is wandering around hapless and freezing. Our second is staying in bed and doing our best to keep each other warm. Until we get hungry, at least. I'm leaning heavily towards our second option, but if you feel strongly committed to the first, I could be persuaded to reconsider."

It only took Evan about ten seconds to make his decision and burrow deeper under the covers with David. "Doctor Beckett and Colonel Sheppard are probably all over the mind-control aliens or whatever. I'm sure they've got the situation under control," he said, trying to ignore the thought that they should at least make a token effort to look for a way out.

"Oh, mind-control aliens. That's a good one," David said, his eyes lighting up at the idea.

"Uh huh," Evan said, belatedly remembering his promise to himself that he wouldn't give David more material to work with.

All thoughts of mind-control aliens and hungry stinger plants fell away as David pulled him into a deep kiss.


End file.
